


Until it ends, there is no way.

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Actually some are bisexual, Because bisexual!Hoseok, Because of Reasons, Canon Compliant, Don't Judge Me, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, For those of you that dont know, Hoseok is a Martell, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I mean, I wanted to add TaeKook but it wasnt working here, In more ways than one, Jimin is a Stark, Jungkook Is a Brat, Jungkook is a Tyrell, Just don't, M/M, Mostly because I love blond!Namjoon, Multi, Namjoon is also a Lannister, Not really tbh, Please Don't Hate Me, Probably gonna have death in it, Seokjin is a Tyrell, Sexual Content, Some Humor, Speaking of wine, Taehyung is a Redwyne, Take it as you will, They're basically Tyrells that make wine, What Was I Thinking?, Yoongi is a Lannister, Yoongi low-key has a drinking problem, anyway, if not then just a lot of pain, kind of, tyrells and lannisters get along here, yeah idk this is too many tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6811297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You really are no fun, Yoongi.”</p><p>As his voice falls flat, so does he, nonchalantly laying his head on your chest, feather like touch tracing your skin so softly it almost makes you forget they’re the same hands that rip your hair out like paper.</p><p>“Never said I was.” You reply, tracing his bare and freckled back while watching him fall asleep, the sun illuminating his already bright features.</p><p>“That’s not fair.” The rose of his own garden replies lazily, eyes already closed and tone distant. Ironically, it’s times like these where you’re both most honest with each other.</p><p>“I know.” You say quietly, voice raspy. “I never said I was fair either.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until it ends, there is no way.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so honestly I don't know what this is, I wrote it on a whim so...............it'd be really nice to give me suggestions on what to do next or what to fix.
> 
> please

„It's quite odd hearing a Lannister beg. “

His voice is an echo, as soft as his face would tell, no matter how perverse his words actually were. You turn to face him in his naked form, sprawled out and spineless as ever. The blond, orange tinted hair that framed his face fell all over the place in a manner her assumed only few were lucky to witness, while his olive shaped eyes dropped in an equally as dull way. His irises shift to face you as you stare.

“Say that one more time and you lose that tongue, Tyrell.” You mutter after a brief moment of locked gazes, your own moving to face the dusted yellow walls as you sipped your wine. The cold remark earns you a well-known chuckle that reminds you of wind chimes and you feel the hairs on your body begin to rise, first steadily and then with haste. It’s like everything with him, never slow but never quick enough.

Before you know it, he’s rising on his porcelain arms, nose poking out in a soft cringe as he smiled in the most endearing manner. 

“I think you favor my tongue more than you let on”, he says like it’s the most mundane thing in the world, and perhaps by now, it should be. That doesn’t stop the cringe from forming on your face though as you begin to swat his all too smug face away.

“Bastard!” You shout through a forcefully dimmed down laugh, beginning to attack his cheeks with light slaps so he would move away from your ‘personal space’. Despite this, he only backs down a little, before sitting his knees across your hips like you were just waiting to be straddled. You were too tired to tell him to move away, in all honesty, so you just let him sit there without being disturbed. Gods know what that would lead you to.

“You really are no fun, Yoongi.”

As his voice falls flat, so does he, nonchalantly laying his head on your chest, feather like touch tracing your skin so softly it almost makes you forget they’re the same hands that rip your hair out like paper.

“Never said I was.” You reply, tracing his bare and freckled back while watching him fall asleep, the sun illuminating his already bright features.

“That’s not fair.” The rose of his own garden replies droopily, eyes already closed and tone distant. Ironically, it’s times like these where you’re both most honest with each other.

“I know.” You say quietly, voice raspy. “I never said I was fair either.”

☾ ♚ ☽

“Jaime!” A rough male voice calls out, slurred by a hard case of drunkenness probably. It causes a scowl to form on the young man’s face as he stands up black hair falling either over his face or in other directions it wasn’t meant to.

He runs to where the voice called out, steps loud as he stomped over the creaky tiles of the bar. “It’s Jimin, sir.” The dark haired boy says, doe eyes shifting repeatedly to meet a snarling face, dirty from the alcohol dripping from his toothless mouth. He wasn’t pleased, Jimin concluded fairly quickly as he scratched the non-existent itch behind his head.  
“I didn’t ask boy.” He all but hisses, the three rotten teeth he still owned showing through his grimace. “I called you over here to scrub the floors. Now get to cleaning!”

It doesn’t take the raven boy to do as he was said, quick to get on his knees and scrub away the fact that they had visitors that weren’t all that happy with the thought of cleaning up after themselves. Meanwhile, the owner of the bar had walked away fairly quickly, ranting under his breath about how he didn’t care for his workers’ names.

After some time of scrubbing away wasted alcohol, Jimin had been met with a pair of feet, the soles of which weren’t something of an everyday commoner. He looks up from his place on the floor, only to be met with a young face he recognized almost all too quickly.

Luckily, it was one of those situations of knowing someone and them not knowing you.

“Hello”, he starts, looking confused as to what to say in that situation. By then, Jimin was on his legs again, bowing his head nervously and staring into the floor. “My cousin and I were looking for a place to stay overnight and I was wondering if this place offered any rooms?” It wasn’t a question, but it sounded like one considering the way it was worded. He looked unnaturally nervous though, something not even Jimin would experience from talking to unknown people. “We’re prepared to pay as much as possible.”

At this, the bar owner seemed to stroll in like an imaginary bell had ringed. “We’ve got plenty of rooms to offer!” He’s too chipper to not be pretending at that point, but Jimin wasn’t going to comment on it; business had been slow that month.  
“We even have constant service here!” The man continues bluffing, coming around to put his hand on the raven’s shoulder. “Isn’t that right, Jimin?”

☾ ♚ ☽

Hoseok’s nose stuck up as he laid in his bed, staring up at the richly colored ceiling, various fabrics complimenting the bright gold color of the walls. Two partners laid on his sides, both of which he couldn’t seem to remember the names of. The woman’s name was Myleena, and the man’s was something along the lines of Luca.

They were both beautiful and seductive, and he enjoyed that in his partners. They loved fully with all they had, no matter how short the period of their interaction was. 

He was enjoying himself a fair amount without the female giggles and male groans at the moment though, basking in the silence and warmth that came with being wrapped up in arms. It was a pleasant change that came after the whole show, and it was an enjoyable experience, to say the least. The Martell liked it like this, with his partners asleep and only the soft rumble of chats from outside to fill the spaces. 

It was something he used to think on his own, without any interruptions or comments from other parties that just seemed to love to butt into his speeches.

Though, the silence didn’t last long, his train of thought put to a sudden stop as a familiar Lannister walked in, mundane face quickly switching to a face of utter shock in disgust hence witnessing the sight before him. 

Hoseok liked the silence but this was far more enjoyable.

“What’s the matter Lannister?” Hoseok asked, hands on each hip that happened to be on his side.

“I have a name.” The man said, turning his back to the scenery that Hoseok was leading. “It’s Namjoon.”

Hoseok laughs, bemused by the immature reaction. “Alright, Namjoon, could you stop pretending this is the first time you see a human body and tell me what you came here for?”

This elicits a sigh from the elder of the two, eyes rolling for only him to know and the other to just assume. “One of the Starks went missing.”

This causes the amused expression on Hoseok’s face to twist into a fairly serious one. “Weren’t all of the ones that still hailed in the North slaughtered days ago?”

Namjoon shakes his head, exhaling through his nostrils. “They did a body count, and they couldn’t find the youngest brother. They suspect he succeeded to escape while the whole thing was happening, possibly hid somewhere and slid out, they’re not sure.”

Hoseok visibly shifts, unsure of what to think. After a moment, he decides to vocalize his confusion. “So what happens now?”

The Lannister runs his hand through his blond locks, lips pursed in thought. “Hope he’s as thoughtless as his older brother was.”

**Author's Note:**

> dUN DUN DUN yeah idk


End file.
